Funds are requested as support for travel and 5 days housing and subsistence of 27 key speakers or discussion leaders plus room and board only for 25 other participants at the 1985 Gordon Conference on Energy Coupling Mechanisms. This meeting is the only opportunity for American Bioenergeticists to meet and exchange ideas. The proposed program will have 22 invited lectures. All participants (150) will be encouraged to present posters and the daily display of posters will be discussed in open forum as part of the evening sessions. In this way emphasis will be placed in promoting the maximal scientific interchange between established investigators and the many young scientists that will be invited. The program will consist of eight major sessions as follows: 1) Mitochondrial Electron Transfer Chain: Structure and Function; 2) Electron Transfer Chains in Bacteria; 3) Structure and Function of Photosynthetic Reaction Centers; 4) The ATP Synthase: Mechanistic Considerations; 5) ATP Synthase: Structural Considerations; 6) Structure and Function of Bacterial Transport Proteins; 7) Proton Pumping ATPases in Different Organelles; 8) Mitochondrial Myopathies. The Gordon Conference on Energy Coupling Mechanisms consists of one work week of total immersion, discussion and information exchange among 150 international investigators. The funds requested will help insure the participation of the key speakers, many from Europe, and will provide support for junior scientists to enable them to attend the conference at a time when interchange of scientific ideas is critical to their career development.